


Operation: Strip

by irishfino



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, westwells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Iris play a game of Strip Operation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea for this one from a tumblr post (http://irishfino.tumblr.com/post/138377136793/prediction-patts-stays-the-whole-season-but) and was given permission to write this. the nickname police brutality patty comes from one of amuzed1's (amuzed1.tumblr.com) anons and the idea for strip operation was hers as well!

                Operation: Strip

 

 

                The Cortex was empty save Harrison and Iris keeping an eye on the meta monitors.

                “Harrison,” Iris said.

                “Iris,” he replied.

                “Just us again, huh?”

                “Police Brutality Patty and Barry are on a date, Snow and Garrick are likely feeling each other up at a drive-in, and Ramon is off touching himself somewhere.”

                “Be nice,” she snickered. “To Cisco.”

                Harry laughed at that.

                “Do you want to play a game or something?” she asked.

                “Chess?” he suggested, turning his head enough to show her his arched brow of challenge.

                “Hah! Play Chess against one of the smartest people on two Earths. I think not.”

                “We could make it interesting.”

                “How so?”

                “Strip Chess,” he said lightly.

                “How about strip Blackjack?” she suggested saucily.

                “Strip Operation,” he stated.

                “You have Operation on Earth Two?”

                “ _You_ ,” he emphasized, “have Operation on Earth Two.”

                “Not this again,” she sighed.

                “Yes, this again.”

                “Fine. Strip Operation. Earth Two style.”

                Iris lost her jacket at the funny bone, but she proceeded to strip Harry into near nakedness. The first to go was his long-sleeved black shirt at brain freeze. Harry felt Iris stared a little too long at the bandage over his gunshot wound from Police Brutality Patty, but she could have been staring at the muscles peeking out from his black tank top undershirt. Caught up in his thoughts over what Miss West was staring at, he missed on the butterflies in the stomach which was slightly fitting all things considered. There went his shoes and he lost his socks at writer’s cramp.

                Iris grinned at him. “Are you losing on purpose?”

                “I assure you, I am not.”

                “I want the tank next. Harry.”

                “Then we duel over the bread basket.” Bzzt. “Dammit.”

                “Your tank, sir.”

                “Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled. He stood, tugging his shirt out of his pants as he rose to his full height. He watched Iris’ face for a reaction, but she only smirked triumphantly. He decided teasing her would be best, make it a real strip, that’ll show her. He swayed his hips side to side as he tugged his tank up slowly. Bit by bit he revealed his stomach: first his treasure trail then his belly button, and, finally, rest of his abs. With a dramatic flourish he tore off his top and tossed to Iris revealing a decently sculpted chest if he said so himself. And he did.

                “Wow,” Iris breathed. “Were you a stripper in a past life?”

                “Certainly not,” he snorted as he flopped back into his seat.

                “I get your pants on Charlie horse.”

                “You get my belt on Charlie horse.”

                “A belt is an accessory not a piece of clothing,” she stated.

                “Fine,” he grumbled, “pants are next. For both of us.”

                “Good luck.”

                He lost his pants. However, the loss of his pants did not disappoint him as much when he noticed Iris’ appreciative stare. That was until she started laughing so hard tears sprang forth.

                “Oh my god, Harrison Wells wears tighty whiteys!” she laughed.

                He looked down at his briefs. “These are black, Miss West.”

                She laughed harder.

                “Oh my god,” came Cisco’s voice from the doorway.

                Iris and Harry whipped their heads around at the same time. Harry crossed his arms defensively. With his current state of undress his glare wasn’t having the desired effect on Cisco and his crossed arms simply caused his pectorals to puff out.

                “Nope,” Cisco said as he turned on his heel and left the Cortex.

                Iris sprang to her feet. “I should probably go explain!” And she was gone before he could protest.

                At least tonight was interesting.


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bonus.

                After explaining to Cisco exactly why she and Harry were playing strip Operation, Iris made her way to the elevator to escape S.T.A.R. Labs before anyone else showed up. Cisco had been mostly understanding, which was great, but he may have been in shock from seeing a mostly naked Harrison Wells sitting in his favorite chair. Harry was sneaky.

                Speaking of sneaky Harry, he was waiting for her at the elevator, the unfinished game of Operation held at nipple height. Nipple height because he was still clad in his black briefs and only his black briefs and a mischievous grin.

                “We hadn’t finished our game, Miss West,” he stated.

                She stopped just in front of the game board. “We were at broken heart.”

                “Ouch.” He made a show of grabbing the small tongs and accidentally bumping the metal ring surrounding broken heart several times. “Oops.”

                “I guess that means I win.”

                “It does.” He gestured with his head at the game clutched in his hands. “Please.”

                She took the game from him and watched as he practically ripped his underwear off. He dropped his briefs onto the board and grinned.

                “Game point, West.”

                “These are definitely going on my wall.”

                “I’d rather they were on your floor.” With that he sauntered off down the hallway. Iris watched his perky butt and muscular thighs as he left.

                She stuffed Harry’s briefs into her back pocket and sighed wistfully as she returned to the Cortex to clean up their game.

* * *

 

                On his way to his small room with a cot, Harry ran into Cisco.

                “ _Why_ are you _naked_?”

                “Because I live here now,” he replied gruffly. “And I like to be naked.”

                “Not even touching this one.”

                “Thank you.”

                “Hate you.”

                “Yep.”


End file.
